Covert Ops: Vengeance
2020, after Dragov was killed and the second part of Cordson's Rebellion started. Minor Characters *Joseph Van Wyk: South African mercenary, constantly helps Phoenix team and TF144. *Skounic: Czech born mercenary working for Joseph's mercenaries. *Stephen Karlsberg: President of the United States, former Ambassador in Sudan. *Eleanor Burke: Vice-President of the United States. Story Prologue 8:53 AM, January 3rd, 2020 Wakhan Corridor, Afghanistan Objective: Escape from Afghanistan "How's Jack doing?" asked Ryan to the medic. "He's not looking good, I'm afraid" Joseph replied to Henson. "He's a tough bastard, I know he'll make it!" replied Ryan, as the doctor was healing Jack. At that very moment, an assault force from Darkstorm rebels stormed the compound. Joseph passed a CZ-805 to one of his mercenaries. "Skounic, take your weapon. Do whatever this man says." Joseph said to the mercenary while pointing to Ryan. "Doc, stay here, Joseph, stay here with your mercs and cover him" Ryan said "Skounic you're with me". Ryan and the mercenary made their way downstairs fighting an onslaught of Darkstorm soldiers. "Throwing a flashbang" Skounic said, tossing a flashbang. The enemies were stunned and gave them the opportunity to attack, "Great work Alex" Ryan said to Skounic, this time referring him by his first name. At the courtyard of the makeshift stronghold, they engaged a UH-1 Huey carrying troops to the zone. "Son't worry, Ryan I got this." Alex said, Alex assembled his Barrett M107 and fired it at rhe pilot. The helicopter crashed and the troops inside were killed. "Great work, I wonder how you didn't break your arm" Ryan said. To which Skounic replied "Years and years of training.". "Joseph, this is Henson. Area cleared, bring Trent down and put him on the helicopter." Ryan said to Joseph through the comm. "Affirmative, bringing Jack down" replied Joseph. Joseph and the Doc got Jack down and in the helicopter, an Eurocopter EC635 with civilian markings. "Let's get out of this hellhole." Chapter 1: Return to Sender 7:57 AM, January 4th, 2020 Nanchang, China Objective: Hunt down a spy on the Chinese Ministry of State Security "You're working with the Chinese Special Forces today." Cmdr. Sawyer said "You're to hunt down a Darkstorm spy within the Ministry of State Security in China". Phoenix team boarded the H-10V V/STOL aircraft, built by PWS in 2019, and took off to the objective. Upon landing in Nanchang, a Chinese Special Forces officer expected them. "Commander Zhiyong Lao of the Chinese Special Operations Forces." said the Chinese officer "Follow me and my team". Phoenix team and the Chinese Oblivion team moved to a skyscraper where the suspect was. "I see 12 unmarked targets, armed with SR-88 assault rifles" Ryan said. "Open fire!", Cmdr. Lao fired his Type 95 at the targets, Yura used his AK-47 on the targets. Becky mounted her M240 on a desk and fired relentlessly at the enemies "Shoot 'em". When suddenly more enemies came from the upper floors. Marco and Tim quickly flanked the enemies and threw flashbangs at them. "Tim, come with me", as they flanked them, two Darkstormtroopers tried to kill them. Marco fired his G36 as Tim used his AUG. "Two tangos down", they moved further behind the Darkstormtroopers and threw flashbangs at them, stunning them almost immediately. "Now's the time, attack!". Steve fired his SA80 and gunned down three enemies in the blink of an eye. "Upstairs", upon reaching the second floor they spotted more patrols which were later taken care of. "All teams, this is Baseplate, all floors are empty except the top floor, head there quickly and secure the target". Phoenix and Oblivion team headed upstairs to secure the spy. Jorge and Magnus breached the door and captured the spy, who was trying to escape, "Got you, you son of a bitch". "Baseplate, this is Phoenix. Target is secured, send in the extraction helo and take us back to base, out". Chapter 2: Shipwrecked 12:33 PM, January 14th, 2020 Severomorsk, Russia Objective: Prevent the Vladimir Monomakh from being taken by Darkstorm "The High Value Detainee has mentioned a Russian submarine in Northern Russia. This submarine is one that Cordson wants to use against Europe, it has enough power to level important cities in Europe, including London, Berlin, Paris and Moscow." Cpt. Scott said. "Captain, I'm deploying Phoenix team in the area. I'm also calling a mercenary group to assist them." Cmdr. Sawyer replied. When Phoenix team landed in Severomorsk, they established contact with Joseph and his group of mercenaries. "Joseph, what brings you here?" Jack asked. "The submarine" replied Joseph. "We're here for it too, let's get it". Once the two teams assaulted the docks, the enemies were revealed to be Shadow PMC. "The enemies have been confirmed to be Shadow PMC" Alex said. "Shit, Cordson hired them" Skyler said. "Doesn't matter, we need to stop the submarine right now" Jack replied. "On me, go" Jack said. Before hitting the submarine, two IFVs and one transport helicopter delivered troops to protect the submarine. "Shit, 40 plus enemies and vehicles" pointed out Becky. "Phoenix team, this is Solar 5, beware, there is an enemy drone armed with missiles" Solar 5 to Phoenix team. At that very moment, the drone bombed the team's position. Phoenix team combatants toppled and fell to the ground "Is everyone alright?" Skyler asked. "We're all good?" Tim replied. Marco, who was the first one to stand up, noticed the drone operator and told the team about the target's location, he tried to shoot the enemy drone operator, but Magnus shot the enemy with his HK416. "Enemy down!" Magnus stated. "We still have the IFVs!" Roland said. "Anyone have any Anti-Tanks?" Jorge asked. "Yeah" Skounic took out his Hashim RPG and shot one of the IFVs, effectively destroying it, the second IFV opened fire and killed three operatives. "Anyone have more explosives?" Yura asked. "Negative." Replied Ryan. "Joseph, d'you have anyone?" Pellegrino asked. "No" Joseph replied. "Wish me luck" Yuri said, before running across No Man's Land, dodging incoming rounds and explosives. "Yura you bastard!" Marco shouted. Yura fell to the ground, "No! Yuri!" Skyler shouted, desperately trying to get him. Yuri crawled with his pistol equipped and shot three Shadow PMC mercs, one who was equipped with a rocket launcher. "S nami bog". Yura picked up the rocket launcher and shot it at the IFV, destroying it. "I got the IFVs, area secured". Yuri said through the radio. "Guys, move up!" Pellegrino ordered. The teams moved forward to the submarine. "I know what to do now" Skounic said, reaching out a signal scrambler out of his pockets. "We'll remotely take control of the submarine, Cordson used a device like this to remotely take control of it" Skounic said. "Nice" Marco said. The Vladimir Monomakh was secured, allowing the two teams to finish off remaining forces. "Submarine is secure, send in the extraction bird to pick us up" Becky called in Nigel to take them back to the ship. Chapter 3: Taking the Upper Hand 6:44 AM, January 20th, 2020 Forward Operating Base "Wraith", Lahore Objective: Eavesdrop on a Darkstorm project, codenamed "Puppet" "Just days ago, we were losing the fights against Darkstorm, thanks to you guys, the Vladimir Monomakh was secured and Cordson had to resort to plan 'B'" Cmdr. Sawyer said to Phoenix team, proud of their efforts. "This is his plan B" Captain Scott said, showing the team a hologram of a WMD called 'Puppet'. "'Puppet' is the codename for a Weapon Of Mass Destruction that will render all electronic weapons useless. What it does is